


Answers

by narsus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three answers to three questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others.

Why the Chitauri? Why anything? To escape the void. The endless nothingness burning my eyes. You can only stretch your eyes so wide, gathering up all the light, before you see nothing at all. I grew… tired of nothing.

Why Midgard? The Tesseract of course. The mortals. I do not choose barren battlefields. A world where _he_ would descend from on high, with lightening as his herald. A playing field from which I will escape, to Asgard.

Why Asgard? After all that has passed? Because I am a god and it is, for the moment, my desire to return home.


End file.
